User blog:J1coupe/Vergil vs. Cloud Strife. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
OOOOOOOHHH! What's up, fudge nickels, I am finally back after with a Season opener of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! That's right, Season 5, baby! Season 5! If you still don't get what's happening in this season though, read this blog: ERVG Season 5 News with Sweet Tooth Now, before I start this battle, I like to thank Fire for two things: One, giving me this suggestion, and Two, for writing Vergil's verses! This battle is a run-off sorta-sequel to my old battle, Sephiroth vs Dante; in order to avenge the fallen, Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy series and Vergil from Devil May Cry Series ''take their place to battle each other! Who will reign supreme? Who will come out on top? Who will finish that half-eaten Chicken Sandwich on the table? Find out here, in Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Vergil_1.png|Vergil Cloud_1.png|Cloud Strife ''(Again, massive thanks and love to Firebrand795 for Vergil's verses!) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! VERGIL! VERSUS! CLOUD STRIFE!! BEGIN! Cloud Strife: (starts at 0:20) What a depressing job, fighting against this discount Dante in blue. I got flows richer than the Life Stream, you're just DmC's Player 2. Your bro must've gotten your dad's qualities, I've seen things you do, you're as boring as your Beowulf, even Yuffie would rap better than you! I've got the Force Edge in this battle, so run back to the underworld Grotto, you sure you're stronger than your brother when your attacks are Hollow? Today is Vergil's Downfall, for your powers won't work on me as well, your attempt is a Divine Comedy; so why don't you guide me through the Hell? Vergil: (starts at 0:40) Don't get so cocky, scum, for now you're facing an opponent like no other. You're not worthy to fight me, I'd get a better battle from my brother. How boring, a pathetic "Super Soldier" is challenging my might, Not even your greatest Tactics could best me in any kind of fight. I can slice dimensions, no amount of Defense boosts could save your life And no one will miss you, because to everyone you cause nothing but Strife. This Cloud is getting gloomy, I can feel the rain of your constant weeping You're insane to duel me, you've no power while my might controls everything! Cloud Strife: (starts at 0:59) Sure about that? Because this SOLDIER just got hired to crumble your Order You'll need another reboot after I boot you out so how bout come at me harder? You've crossed the border, but I didn't expect much from this Nephilim fellow after all, even Mundus was able to control this mellow Nelo Angelo I'm going Airborne, and no'' Brigade'' would Eva stop me dispatching this pest, it seems your father took your personality from you as well when he left because you're just another boring Trickster, who can't handle my rap combo, the fact is, you mad fallen angel, you just stepped into my'' Inferno.'' Vergil: (starts at 1:19) You're truly a jester, even more than Kefka, you couldn't even protect Aerith this kill won't be satisfying, so prepare for raps fast as bullets from Barret I don't like guns, but you won't forget my power when I shoot you like Dante You should flee, even though I'm winning already, it's time that I upped the ante. (Vergil uses his Devil Trigger and starts to rap fast) Now I'm motivated to show you why you're hated and that you're dated Why were you even created? When I off you I might actually be elated, Your game's overrated, it's time to meet your fate. My raps does come hard, huh? I'll be at Hells Gates while you remember that THIS is the power of Sparda! Cloud Strife: (starts at 1:39) Virgin Vergil must be on the virge if he wishes to Trigger his death cut you up like Sephiroth Quicksilver style before you draw your breath Only the weakest of Devils May Cry; so go cry about all of your fallacies Your sins are never forgiven, for this will be your'' Final Fantasy!'' Vergil: (starts at 1:48) Are you still trying? This is too easy, perhaps you should be gone, since I'm cutting you to ribbons infinitely like this was Marvel vs Capcom Even if you brought your team I would defeat them, without a full witness, (Vergil goes out of the Devil Trigger) Did you really think you could win? Hmph, foolishness Cloud, foolishness. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! (Cloud cuts through the logo vertically, then Vergil cuts the logo horizontally) BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSS!!!..... (the logo explodes to the corners to reveal something else behind it) SEASON 5!!!! Poll WHO WON? Vergil Cloud Strife Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts